


The Perfect Birthday

by one_am_bullshit



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, M/M, birthday surprise, dan's bday, lil bit of birthday cake, lots of the fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_am_bullshit/pseuds/one_am_bullshit
Summary: Phil has a surprise for Dan's birthday.





	The Perfect Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> here's my first phanfic, hope you enjoy! it's also available to read on tumblr (my url is /almost/ the same at one-am-bullshit).

Dan had had a lot of birthdays over the years, and this one would probably rank in his top five, if not the very top.

“Just stay in here for a minute longer.”

“One minute?”

“One minute.”

“Phil, you said that twenty minutes ago.”

“Shhhh. That’s not important.”

Dan can’t help but laugh, leaning his forehead against the door shut in his face. He thinks he hears Phil chuckle on the other side. “Just wait a little longer, okay?” He asks. “I’ll be right back.”

“Fine,” Dan huffs and listens as Phil’s footsteps disappear. Of course, the door isn’t locked; Dan can just leave. But he would never. He trusts Phil, he loves Phil, and there’s probably a part of him that’s excited for what he has planned. After all, he can’t even fathom how this day could get any better.

It wasn’t like they had gone anywhere or done anything special; that was the whole point. Dan hadn’t wanted to do anything overly social or flashy for his birthday this year and Phil had heeded by that request. They had breakfast in bed, and after a quick call from Dan’s parents, he and Phil had been free to lounge through a movie marathon and cuddle the rest of the day. (Sure it was the middle of June, and it was hot, but it was worth the sacrifice.) It was relaxing, it was sweet and it was simply the best. They had just finished rewatching Kill Bill when Phil suddenly dragged Dan up from his comfortable spot on their couch and hid him away in their bedroom with the promise of a ‘surprise’. That had been twenty-one minutes ago and still, Phil had yet to be finished setting up whatever this ‘surprise’ was.

“Alright, I’m done.” The door swings open to reveal Phil’s smiling face, and the impatience that had begun to sour Dan’s mood immediately dissipates at the sight.

“Finally, you spoon. You took forever.” Dan shoulders past Phil into the hallway but is stopped by Phil’s hand on his wrist. There’s still a glint in his eye, and his tongue is sticking out between his teeth while he smiles. Even now, eight years into their relationship, that look still makes Dan’s heart beat just a little bit faster. “Wait, close your eyes.”

“Come on, really?” Dan whines before giving in to Phil’s persistent hands. “Don’t let me crash into anything.”

Phil’s laugh brushes over the shell of his ear. “Of course not.”

Surprisingly, with Phil’s guiding hand, they make it through the house in one piece, all the while Dan cursing and Phil giggling. Since this apartment is still new to him, Dan’s disoriented. There aren’t many context clues to go by, other than the faint smell of burning candles and fresh air.  Are they in the lounge now? Or the kitchen?

Neither.

When Phil removes his hands the first thing Dan notices is the lights. Strung out along the balcony railing, and along the door are fairy lights and there are candles covering just about every surface. There are rose petals too, scattered along the floor and there are even some stuffed in Phil’s house plants. The balcony isn’t big enough for a table so of course, Phil, the dork, has one half in and half out of the apartment, decked out with even more candles and rose petals. There are two glasses of wine that look like they’re about to spill on the teetering table set on the uneven floor. And to top it all off, there’s a cake sporting it’s own candles that flicker in the light breeze. It’s ridiculous and it’s weirdly romantic and it’s so them.

“Do you like it?” Phil asks, wrapping his arms around Dan from behind, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Dan giggles and covers his mouth to hide his gigantic smile.

“You sure? Because I wasn’t sure if I used too many rose petals…”

“No, it’s perfect,” Dan replies, leaning back into him. “It’s perfect.”

“Good.” He can hear the smile in Phil’s voice. So proud of himself, the little shit. “Happy birthday Dan.”

Just as they’re sitting down to enjoy their strange combination of birthday cake and wine, Phil asks, “are you sure though? There’s nothing wrong?”

“Phil.”

“Okay, okay.”


End file.
